Confession
by Tama-chu
Summary: trad de l'anglais. grosse guimauve bien mièvre, désolée u u"... Sirius est préoccupé par une fille mais ne veut rien dire car ce serait mal… SBHGAu 12 Square grimaud que se passerait-il si ses amis l’obligeaient à se confesser ?


**Bonjourr !**

**Raah depuis le tps que je disais qu'il fallait que je me mette au boulot ! alors voilà !**

**C'est un petit one shot siri/mione 'bon apres ya plein d'autres couples) traduit de la fic de slytherinprincess15**

**Résumé : Sirius est préoccupé par une fille mais ne veut rien dire car ce serait mal…**

**Au 12 Square grimaud que se passerait-il si ses amis l'obligeaient à se confesser ?**

**Couple : Sirius / Hermione Rating K**

**Disclamer : rien de rien n'est à moi !**

**Les persos appartiennent à la missante JK qui torture mes persos préférés…**

**La mise en scène est de Slytherinprincess15 nom original -- a confession**

**JE REVENDIQUE LA TRAD ! ainsi que les petites modifications qui rendent moins terne le texte (genre les répétitions évitées)**

**NDT : note de moi Creme de moshi ze traductrice**

**NDR : Bah c'était un plaisir de corriger et lire cette p'tite fics ! C'est mimi comme tout ! Quoi qu'un peu rapide… diabella **

**Confession**

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns foncés.

Visiblement quelque chose le dérangeait.

°° Comment est-ce que je pourrais faire ça ? Mon Dieu ! Je me sens comme si j'avais trahi Harry en ayant de tels sentiments pour elle.… Que dois-je faire pour me sortir de cet enfer ?°°

« Sirius ? » s'enquit Harry, qui marchait à ses côtés, entouré d'autres membres de l'ordre.

« Hey Harry ! Comment s'est passée votre sortie sur le chemin de Traverse ? »

« Ginny et Hermione nous ont traînés dans un magasin de vêtements où elles ont acheté une tonne de tucs, mais après ça, on a pu reprendre notre souffle »

« C'est sûr qu'Hermione a changé ! En bien je veux dire ! » commenta Ron, qui marchait avec eux, le bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, Lavande.

« Ouais ! Je devine ce qu'elle a ! Elle est toujours une fervente dévoreuse de livres, mais elle est sacrément magnifique à présent» dit Harry en se jetant à plat ventre sur le divan, à côté de Sirius (ndt : je suppose qu'ils ont dû rentrer pour pouvoir se poser sur le divan ?)

« Vous ne devriez pas parler d'elle comme ça les garçons. Elle peut très bien rappliquer d'une minute à l'autre ! » leur souffla Remus avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fiancée, Tonks.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle n'est pas prête de débarquer. » dit Fred en entrant avec Georges, accompagnés de leurs petites amies, Angelina et Katie « Elle et Gin' sont en train d'essayer toutes leurs affaires »

Sirius décida de ne rien dire au sujet d'Hermione, mais était secrètement du même avis que son filleul. Hermione était déjà jolie avant, mais maintenant, elle était impressionnante.

Son corps s'était développé, ses cheveux, autrefois touffus, avaient poussé en de magnifiques cheveux longs et droits. Et ses yeux, OH ses grands yeux chocolat, dans lesquels n'importe quel homme se perdrait. Oh oui ! Elle était magnifique ! Mais il ne ferait rien à son sujet parce que son filleul était déjà amoureux d'elle.

« Sirius ! Snape sort de ce corps ! » dit Harry en ondulant sa main devant le visage de son parain.

« Qu…Quoi ? Ah, désolé Harry, je ne faisais pas attention ! »

« Bien voilà. Patmol, tu as semblé ailleurs et déprimé toute la journée, maintenant dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda Remus, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« Rien Moony ! Je vais très bien »

« Quel enfer tu es ! Tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant de nous avoir dit ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Bien, mais ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas averti ! J'étais dérangé dernièrement, parce que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'énorme ! J'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments à propos d'une certaine fille. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu trouver cela mauvais que tu sois amoureux de quelqu'un qui t'obsède, Sirius ? » lui demanda un Harry confus.

« Parce que cette fille c'est Hermione ! Je me sens comme un traître devant toi Harry d'en être tombé amoureux parce que je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes »

« Hermione ! Mais elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour toi Sirius, » hurla Molly avant qu'Harry n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit

Harry s'était remis assis en attendant que Molly ait fini avant de regarder Sirius

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis amoureux d'Hermione, Sirius ? Je ne le suis pas ! »

« Mais, je t'ai vu te glisser furtivement dans sa chambre, hier soir. »

« Oh oui ! euhhhhh…. à cause de ça... Il fallait bien que je vous le dises un jour ou l'autre. Je me suis glissé dans la chambre de 'Mione la nuit dernière, mais c'était pour voir Ginny, Pas Hermione. Tu vois, Gin' et moi sortons ensemble et Hermione était la seule à le savoir. »

« C'est pas trop tôt ! On commençait à se demander quand vous finiriez ensemble, tous les deux ! » dit Georges.

« S'il te plaît, ne la blesse pas, Harry. Elle tient vraiment à toi et si jamais tu lui brisais le cœur, tu aurais une famille entière de Weasley après toi ! » **ndt** : _raaaahhh l'horreur ! quoi que...Fred, Georges Charlie et Bill…mh ça mdérangerais pas moa ! v )(_**ndr**_ ; à vrai dire, moi non plus…)_ déclara très sérieusement Ron.

« Fais-moi confiance, Ron ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser. » dit Harry, visiblement soulagé qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Sirius, est-ce que tu réalises que personne n'acceptera que tu aies une relation avec Hermione en raison de la différence d'âge ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus.

« Je m'en fou du moment que vous tous êtes d'accord avec ça et qu'elle veuille bien de moi. Je l'aime bien trop pour laisser les autres désapprobations me tracasser. »

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment cela Sirius ? » le questionna Hermione au moment où elle et Ginny entrèrent dans la pièce, après avoir suivi la conversation entière.

« Oui Hermione. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que je suis trop âgé pour toi, mais il n'y a rien à faire, je suis tombé pour toi ! »

« Sirius, je t'aime aussi ! » souffla timidement Hermione.

« Tu…tu…? » demanda Sirius, assommé par ses paroles, tandis que cette dernière faisait un pas plus près de lui.

« Oui, sûr…Alors...que vas-tu faire à ce sujet ? »

Sirius lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, je suis sûr que je peux y réfléchir mon amour ! » dit il, une lueur malfaisante dans ses yeux.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que Molly avait conduit tout le monde hors de la salle, afin qu'ils aient un peu d'intimité.

Ils étaient complètement absorbés l'un par l'autre. Sirius approcha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione et à ce doux contact ; tout, autour d'eux, sembla disparaître, laissant ainsi le jeune couple se délecter de leur premier baiser.

FIN 

Voilà la fin de ce petit one shot très soft me direz vous….

J'apprécie beaucoup les reviews ! ça prend 2 minutes et ça me donne le courage de me mettre au boulot !

Peut être que je recommencerais une traduction plus grande cette fois ci…on verra bien !


End file.
